Te necesito
by Chiimu
Summary: Someoka no ha tenido una infancia nada fácil. Pero todo cambia cuándo entra en el equipo de fútbol del Raimon. Allí conocerá a grandes amigos, pero su gran amistad con Fubuki le hace dudar, le quiere como a un buen amigo o como a algo más...
1. Chapter 1

Buenassssss. He vuelto con una nueva historia que se me ocurrió el otro día. Como con la otra historia no tengo inspiración he decidido probar suerte con esta, también seguiré con la otra, por supuesto XD

Lo que está escrito entre comillas se refiere a sus pensamientos.

Bueno que lo disfruteis!

* * *

><p>Feo. ¿Cómo una palabra tan pequeña puede provocar tanto dolor y sufrimiento?<p>

Someoka Ryuugo sabía de sobras cuánto podía llegar a doler. Desde pequeño, se había visto excluido y maltratado psicológicamente por esa insignificante y estúpida palabra.

-¡Feo, feo, feo, feo!

- ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan feo?

-¡Ahh, no me mires! ¡Me das miedo!

Cada día al volver del colegio, subía corriendo las escaleras y se encerraba en su habitación llorando horas y horas sin parar. ¿Cómo podía ser él tan desgraciado? Ya podría haberse muerto al nacer, así no estaría sufriendo aquella pesadilla sin fin.

- ¿Mamá? – con suavidad dio unos tirones a la falda de su madre.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora hijo? Estoy un poco ocupada ¿sabes? –reprimió secamente sin dirigirle la mirada.

- Pues, esto… yo…

- ¡Va, espabila! ¡Tengo trabajo!

- Ma-mamá, ¿Soy feo?

- ¡Y para eso me has hecho perder el tiempo! – el tono de voz cada vez era más elevado.

- Es que, es que yo… -unas lagrimas empezaron a asomar en sus ojos.

-¡ No me repliques!- de un golpe se levantó de la silla, la cual se precipitó al suelo provocando un fuerte ruido. Ya no podía contener más las lagrimas.- ¡No llores!- ordenó dirigiéndose enfadada hacía el pequeño Someoka.

- Pe-pero…- no pudo terminar de hablar, su madre acababa de propinarle un bofetada girándole por completo la cara.

-¿¡No te había dicho que no lloraras! ¡A tu cuarto, y castigado sin cenar! ¡Así aprenderás de una vez!

Someoka aún con la cara girada por la bofetada, miraba con terror el suelo, sus piernas temblaban de miedo impidiéndole siquiera dar un paso.

- ¿¡Qué no me has oído! ¡He dicho ahora!

Un sentimiento lleno de rabia empezó a aflorar en su corazón. Apretó con fuerza los puños, conteniéndose de hacer una locura. Sin apartar la mirada del suelo salió de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.

Mientras subía por las escaleras, llegó a escuchar a su madre lamentarse por haber dado a luz a semejante crio, es decir, a él.

Desde que su padre murió hacía un año, su madre había cambiado drásticamente de personalidad. Antes era una mujer dulce y agradable con todo el mundo, pero la muerte de su padre la llevó a una depresión profunda y, cuándo se recuperó no volvió a ser la misma. Ahora, dirige todo el dolor y rencor acumulado hacía su único hijo.

Someoka cerró los ojos, no iba a llorar, nunca más. A partir de ese día se convirtió en una chico frío y distante con la gente, no confiaba en nadie, y ni falta que le hacía, podía valerse por sí mismo sin problemas, no necesitaba a nadie a su lado.

El fútbol era su único amigo, disfrutaba como nunca pateando la pelota de aquí a allá, regateando los árboles que impedían el paso, haciendo toques con el pie… el único problema era que el fútbol era un deporte que se jugaba en equipo. Por eso, cuándo se enteró de que un nuevo club de fútbol se había formado en el instituto no dudo ni un segundo en apuntarse. Aunque, bueno… decirlo era una cosa, hacerlo… era otra. Le costó lo suyo, pues había estado manteniendo la imagen de tío borde del instituto, sin embargo, la emoción de poder jugar al fútbol de verdad lo empujó a decidirse por completo.

Ese mismo día, cuando por fin acabaron las clases, se dirigió hacia la caseta del club. Al llegar se topó de frente con un chico moreno un poco más bajo que él. Este al ver a Someoka retrocedió un paso pero en seguida se arrepintió y, sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a dar un paso al frente alzando la mirada hacia el pelirosa.

-"Uau, qué valiente. Se atreve a mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Ahora solo faltaría que me empezase a hablar, je."

- Eh, esto… ho-hola. – tímidamente asintió la cabeza como saludo- Soy Handa Shinichi. Encantado.

¡Increíble! No solo se había atrevido a mirarle cara a cara, sino que también le había saludado y, para rematar se había presentado, y en ningún momento lo había insultado, esto no podía estar pasando, … ¿o sí? Quizás era buen chico después de todo y solo quería ser su amigo, nadie antes se había, ni siquiera, acercado a él. En realidad estaba harto de ser el chico marginado de la clase. Quería reír, poder ir al cine, comentar el examen, ir a merendar, … pero ¿qué podía hacer él sin nadie a su lado? ¿Podría ser qué por fin iba a tener un amigo? NO. Espera. Seguro que era una trampa, se haría el amable con él y luego de ganarse su confianza ¡ZAS! Le estamparía en toda la boca la cruda realidad, que él solo era un estorbo.

- Hola. –contestó fríamente ignorando la mano de Handa que esperaba ser estrechada- Soy Ryuugo, Someoka Ryuugo.

- Eh,… de-de acuerdo- resignado bajó la mano. Había oído hablar de ese chico. Someoka Ryuugo. Nadie trataba con él, y los que lo intentaban no llegaban ni a decirle los buenos días. Él siempre había estado dispuesto a intentar ser su amigo o por lo menos conocerle, no soportaba ver a alguien tan solo. Pero nunca reunió el suficiente coraje cómo para intentarlo.

Ahora lo tenía delante, no podía escapar, era ahora o nunca.

-Esto… " ¡A ver Handa, piensa! " ¡Ah sí!"- observó la caseta del club- ¿Vienes a apuntarte?

- ¿Eh?- esa pregunta había descolocado al pelirosa. ¡Se había olvida por completo!- Sí, he venido a apuntarme. ¿Por?

- Yo también vengo a apuntarme al club. Espero que seamos buenos compañeros. – "¡Sí, bien dicho Handa!"

- Ni lo sueñes.

-¿Qu-qué?- de repente era como si un cubo de agua fría cayera por todo su cuerpo- Pero, ¿por qué?

- Sé qué tipo de persona eres. No me engañas. Tú solo quieres aprovecharte de mí.

- Pe-pero. ¿Qué dices Someoka?- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- ¡Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo! ¡Nunca haría eso!

- Ya. Eso lo dices ahora.

- ¡No! ¡De verdad! Créeme.

- ¡No puedo! –Someoka bajó la mirada- Nunca he confiado en nadie. – de repente volvió a alzar la mirada hacia los ojos de Handa- ¡Y no voy a empezar a…!

- ¡Quieres callarte de una maldita vez!- "¡Dios! ¿Qué le digo ahora?".

- ¡¿Eh?–estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de que aquella manera- ¡Tú no eres nadie para…!

-Para qué… ¿Para decirte la verdad?

- Y tú que sabrás.¡ No sabes nada de mí! ¡Nada!

- Claro que lo sé. He visto durante años cuánto has llegado a sufrir por una pandilla de imbéciles sin vida. Pero…-"¡Voy a hacerte ver la verdad! ¡Quieras o no!"- ...¡Pero también he visto cómo había personas que intentaban ayudarte y por tu estúpido orgullo no eras capaz ni de mirarles a la cara!

-Pero yo creía… -no sabía que decir.

- Eres un cobarde.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atre…?

- No quieres enfrentarte a la realidad porque, sabes que te has estado engañando durante todo este tiempo y no quieres reconocer que te has equivocado.

Someoka se quedó sin palabras. Tenía razón. Toda la razón. No solo se había engañado a sí mismo, sino que poco a poco, sin darse cuenta se fue apartando de la gente que quería ayudarle, alejándose cada vez más de su anhelado sueño. La amistad.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? La he cagado bien cagada, je.

- Confía en mí.

-¿Eh?- sorprendido abrió los ojos como platos.

- Solo confía en mí. – con una enorme sonrisa alzó una mano "¡Va chócala!".

Hubo unos segundos de tensión ya que Someoka no mostraba la mínima intención de moverse. Pero, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Handa se vio rodeado por Someoka, el cual empezó a sobarle el pelo riendo a carcajadas.

- ¡De acuerdo! – con delicadeza se apartó del pelimarrón, el cual se había quedado sorprendido por la repentina reacción del pelirosa- Confiaré en ti.

- ¡¿De verdad? – no se lo podía creer. ¡Lo había conseguido!

- De verdad de la buena, así que no me falles ahora ¿ok?

- ¡Toma! –de repente, como si lo hubieran pensado a la vez chocaron las manos al mismo tiempo.

- Pero, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Porqué te alegras tanto de que seamos amigos?

- Pues, por la sencilla razón de que siempre te he admirado.

-¿Cómo? – sin darse cuenta empezó a reír a pulmón abierto - Pues no soy una persona digna de admirar, que digamos.

- Para mí sí lo eres. Después de todo lo que has llegado a sufrir, has conseguido tirar adelante, sin importar las consecuencias, y sin la ayuda de nadie. Solo. – de repente se sentía la peor persona del mundo, ¿por qué había tardado tanto en hablar con Someoka? Era un idiota.

- Eh, eh, vamos, no te pongas así. Tampoco ha sido tan duro. Cuando te acostumbras, todo es menos doloroso.

- "Qué fuerte eres Someoka, yo no lo hubiera soportado durante tanto tiempo." Mmmmm, por cierto, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

- Habíamos venido a apuntarnos al club de futbol. ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡Claro! Bueno, entonces qué ¿vamos?

Juntos caminaron hacia la puerta de la caseta, al llegar se miraron y asintieron la cabeza nerviosos. Someoka llamó a la puerta. Nada. Esta vez probó Handa. Silencio.

-¿Quizás no hay nadie? ¿Crees que es mentira que se haya formado un nuevo club de fútbol?

- No. Estoy seguro de que es verdad.- sin previo aviso giró con sumo cuidado el pomo de la puerta, esta sin oponer resistencia se abrió dejando al descubierto una habitación limpia y ordenada. Someoka y Handa entraron en busca de alguna nota que explicara la ausencia de los miembros del club de fútbol. No tardaron mucho en encontrarla ya que la habitación no era muy grande, y si sumabas el espacio que ocupaban las taquillas, la mesa, las contadas sillas y el carro lleno de pelotas de fútbol la habitación parecía aún más pequeña de lo que ya era en sí.

- ¡Mira Someoka! Aquí pone algo. –cogió la nota y se puso a leerla mientras el pelirosa volvía a dejar una pelota en su sitio y se colocaba a su lado.

" _¡Hola amantes del fútbol! La manager del equipo y yo hemos ido a hablar con el director, así que, si habéis venido a inscribiros en el club os agradecería que volvieseis mañana."_

_¡Hasta mañana amigos!_

_Atentamente, Endo y Aki._

- "¿Amantes del fútbol?" –se preguntaron a la vez con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Sin darse cuenta ya había oscurecido, ambos caminaban por la calle hablando sin parar, como si se hubieran conocido mucho antes, como dos viejos amigos. Handa vivía a dos manzanas de donde vivía Someoka, así que decidieron hacer el camino juntos.<p>

-¡Ups, perdone!- sin querer se había distraído y con dificultad pudo llegar a esquivar a una abuela.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día. ¡Mira por dónde vas!. Si es que…

-¿Por qué siempre dirán lo mismo, no lo entiendo?

- Jajaja, no te preocupes por eso ahora, pero deberías ir con más cuidado.

- é.- le molestaba ser tan distraído- A todo esto, mañana tendremos que volver.

-Sí, si quieres unirte aún.- agregó Someoka con malicia.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Eso tú, a ver si al final no vendrás.

-¡Ja! Mañana veremos quién llega el primero.

-¡Hecho!

Siguieron hablando durante un largo rato cuándo Handa se detuvo y señaló la entrada de su casa.

- Bueno, mañana nos veremos ¿no?

-Claro. Ya sabes dónde estoy. Por lo visto me tienes vigilado.

-¡¿Eh? No es eso, lo que pasa es que me preocupaba mucho por ti y…

- ¡Jajajaja! Ya lo sé, tranquilo. Bueno,–con cariño le sobó el pelo aun oyendo las quejas del otro- hasta mañana.- se giró dándole la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

-¡Hasta mañana! ¡Ya verás, yo seré el primero en llegar!

Someoka alzó una mano en señal de despedida. Handa sonrió y entró en casa.

¿Qué era aquel sentimiento? Someoka no había estado tan alegre desde que tocó un balón por primera vez. Por fin tenía un amigo con quién hablar y reír. Por fin sentía aquella sensación tan cálida, la amistad. Sin darse cuenta llegó enfrente de su casa. Revolvió entre la mochila y sacó un juego de llaves. Tras un rato buscando eligiendo la llave correcta consiguió entrar en casa. Nunca conseguía acordarse de la llave correcta, eran todas tan parecidas. " Habrá que pintarlas de colores, así me facilitaré las cosas".

- ¡Mamá! Ya he vuelto.- se quitó los zapatos y los dejó bien colocados delante de la entrada- ¿Mamá?- "La luz de la cocina está encendida, quizás se ha quedado dormida."

No obstante, había un extraño ambiente en la casa. Intranquilo, corrió hacía la cocina, la puerta estaba cerrada, posó la mano sobre el pomo, no se atrevía a abrir. "¡Pero qué haces! ¡Entra de una vez!" Sin vacilar abrió la puerta que daba a la cocina que por sorpresa estaba vacía.

- Qué raro… ¿Mamá? ¿Estás en casa?- el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

Empezó a caminar lentamente por la cocina pero no recorrió mucho camino, acababa de ver algo que le impactó. Temiéndose lo peor corrió hacia su madre que se encontraba estirada en el suelo. Se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pues salía bastante sangre de ella.

-¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ! –con cuidado le sujetó la cabeza apoyándola en sus rodillas- ¡¿Por qué no reaccionas?-no pudo evitarlo, abrazó a su madre con impotencia- ¡MAMÁAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí! XD Gracias por leer! ^^<p>

¿Reviews? JAJAJA "¿porqué me río?" Hasta otro capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueeeeeno, perdón por la demora, al fin terminé el segundo capítulo XD Entre exámenes, problemas familiares y falta de inspiración se me hizo cuesta arriba este capítulo. Bueno, lo dicho, espero que os guste. ^^

_"Las oraciones en cursiva y entre comillas representan los pensamientos del personaje."_

* * *

><p>- ¡Mamá! ¡Mierda… MIERDA!- al ver que no reaccionaba la estiró con sumo cuidado en el suelo.<p>

Temiéndose lo peor posó su oreja en el pecho de su madre, " _por favor… por favor…por fa-" _**pu-pum…pu-pum… **" ¡ Es-está viva! " Para cerciorar-se cerró los ojos y acercó su oreja otra vez **…..pu-pum….pu-pum… **

Sin perder el tiempo en celebraciones marcó el número de emergencias en su teléfono móvil. No tardaron mucho tiempo en contestar, dio su dirección y una rápida descripción del estado actual de su madre. El hospital más cercano estaba a unos cinco minutos a pie, así que…

- Ya llegan mamá. Aguanta…

Y así fue, tal como había calculado, en ese mismo instante estaban llamando al timbre de casa. Sin pensarlo corrió impacientemente hacía la puerta y la abrió a una velocidad sobrehumana.

- Es-está en el salón. - ¡Dios! ¡No estaba tan nervioso desde hacía siglos!

- Tranquilo muchacho. – uno de los técnicos en emergencia se acercó rápidamente a Someoka dejando vía libre a sus compañeros, los cuales no dudaron en adentrarse hacía el comedor –Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. – con suavidad le propinó una cálida palmada en la espalda – Ahora, me gustaría que te centrases en preparar una bolsa con ropa limpia para tu madre. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo… Ropa limpia.

- ¡Jajaja! Muy bien, veo que te has tranquilizado. – con una alegre sonrisa se despidió no antes sin advertirle de que se diera prisa, tampoco era cuestión de entretenerse en sandeces.

Cogió la bolsa de viaje y metió todo lo que creyó indispensable para su madre. Hizo un repaso mental por si se dejaba alguna cosa y cerró la bolsa. Se dirigió hacia la cocina pensando en ofrecer su ayuda pero al llegar ya no había nadie.

- " _Deben de estar esperándome en la ambulancia. Será mejor que me vaya._ "

Y efectivamente, al salir de casa oyó como lo llamaba alguien por su nombre, era el técnico en emergencia de antes. Cerró la puerta de casa con llave y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar delante del joven, el cual lo miraba con semblante divertido.

- Respira Someoka. Tu madre ya está estable.

- ¿ Qu- …arf… qué? – _" ¿Desde cuándo le he dicho mi nombre?"_ .

-El líquido rojo que has visto en la cocina no era sangre. Simplemente… era salsa de tomate frito. – anunció sonriente el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué… has… dicho? –incrédulo desvió la mirada hacia al suelo llevándose una mano a la cara, intentando tapar la inmensa vergüenza que sentía.- No puede ser…

- ¡Jajaja! Tranquilo, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.- para calmarlo empezó a acariciarle el pelo a Someoka- Hemos pasado por situaciones más ridículas que esta.

- No puedo creerte. ¿Hay algo más ridículo que esto? – molesto giró su cabeza en redondo evitando encontrarse con la mirada graciosa del técnico en emergencias.

Al observar aquella reacción tan infantil por parte del pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír.

- No subestimes el mundo que envuelve esta ambulancia, Someoka.

- Mmmm, supongo que tienes razón.

- No lo dudes. –remarcó el técnico sin parar de sonreír.

- Por cierto… Imagino que el nombre…

- Sí.

- ¿Sí qué?- _"¿Cómo puede contestar que sí, si no he acabado la pregunta?"_

- Tu nombre, me lo ha dicho tu madre.

- Ehhh, ya.- _" ¡La hostia! ¿Cómo ha podido...?"_- Esto… si mi madre se encuentra bien, ¿podemos volver a casa, no?

- Bueno, de eso quería hablarte. Queremos llevarnos a tu madre al hospital y asegurarnos de que todo está en orden, por si acaso. ¿Te parece bien?

- Sí ,sí. Por supuesto.

-Pues sube a la ambulancia que nos vamos ahora.- sin preguntar cogió la bolsa de viaje de Someoka y se la lanzó a un compañero suyo, el cual cerró tras de sí la puerta trasera de la ambulancia.- Vengaaaa, ¿a qué esperas para subir? Ah, ya caigo, al señorito lo han de llevar hasta su asiento en brazos. Muy bien, no se preocupe, súbase a mi espalda sin miedo, señorito.- sin pararse de reír se agachó de espaldas a Someoka.

- Pe-pero… ¡Tú de qué vas! – no podía creérselo, ignorándolo por completo se sentó en el asiento del copiloto escuchando la constante risa del gilipoyas del técnico, quién a duras penas conseguía abrocharse el cinturón debido a la falta de aire.

- Uf, uf. ¡Jajaja! ¡Dios, la cara qué has puesto ha sido monumental! ¡Jajaja!- sin esperar respuesta del enojado pelirosa puso la primera marcha y arrancó la ambulancia. – Vamos, no te enfades. Jejeje. Solo ha sido una inocente broma. Jajaja.

-…- _"También tiene razón…""¡Joder, siempre tiene razón!"_- Sí, supongo.

- Hombre, por fin me hablas, ya era ahora. Por cierto, me llamo Alan, mucho gusto.

- Tsé. ¿Ahora te presentas? A buenas horas… - aunque hubiera dicho eso en realidad le llenaba de felicidad que se presentara, para él era una sensación nueva, exceptuando a Handa, claro.

- Ya, ya, culpa mía. No he tenido ocasión de hacerlo. – se excusó con una gran sonrisa sin apartar la mirada de la calle.

- Oye… - _"¿En serio voy a preguntar esto?"._

- Dime.

- Tú…¿sonríes siempre así? ¿Durante todo el santo día?- _"Qué idiota soy…"_

- ¡¿Eh? Que pregunta más extraña… Mmmmm, pues sí. Bueno, digo yo, vamos. Nunca me he parado a pensarlo. ¿Por?

- Eh… por nada en especial.- la verdad es que ni él sabía por qué lo había preguntado.

- Lo que usted diga,… señorito. ¡JAJAJAJA!

- ¡TE JURO QUE…!

- ¡Mira, ya se ve el hospital! – se apresuró a decir esperando desviar la atención de Someoka.

- Oh, cierto.- como por arte de magia el pelirosa se calmó y se acomodó en su asiento apoyando un pie en su rodilla.

- " _Fiuuuuu, por los pelos." " Nota mental, no cabrear a Someoka.". _– con gran habilidad aparcó a la primera la ambulancia, pues ya habían llegado al hospital.- Ahora, vendrás conmigo y esperaremos a los resultados del diagnóstico de tu madre.

- De acuerdo. ¿Cuánto tardaran? –con cuidado cerró la puerta de la ambulancia y se dirigió hacía la camilla dónde se encontraba estirada su madre, durmiendo inocentemente. Los compañeros de Alan al poco rato se dirigieron con la camilla hacia la entrada de urgencias junto con la bolsa de viaje. "_Ah, la bolsa, la había olvidado por completo."._

_-_ Pues… calculo que unos treinta minutos, más o menos. – contestó Alan detrás suyo.

- Oye, ¿ Qué pasa que tu nunca haces nada, o qué?

- Yo, snif, solo soy un simple conducto de ambulancias, snif. Qué cruel. – como un niño empezó a lloriquear atrayendo las miradas sorprendidas de la gente.

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Perdón! –empezó a empujarlo por la espalda en dirección al hospital, no quería que nadie los viera.- ¿Quieres callarte, por favor? Nos están mirando.

- Je.- al instante dejó de hacer el espectáculo y sonrió sarcásticamente.- Qué cascarrabias llegas a ser, pequeño Someoka.

- ¡SERÁS CABR-! Arj, no me rebajaré a contestarte, paso.

- ¡JAJAJAJA!

El tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes, así que, entre conversación y cabreo, la media hora se transformó en un insignificante minuto. Sin darse cuenta, hacía como diez minutos que un pobre enfermero esperaba pacientemente a que terminará la interminable discusión de Someoka y Alan. Al parecer, la madre de Someoka se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud, pero, dado que se encontraban en altas horas de la madrugada decidieron ingresarla en una habitación y por la mañana le darían el alta sin ningún problema.

- Muchísimas gracias.- "_Buf, ya puedo respirar tranquilo…"._

- De nada, chaval. Es nuestro trabajo. –y con un corto saludo se despidió de los dos, adentrándose en uno de los múltiples pasillos del hospital.

- Bueno… ¿Piensas quedarte a dormir?

- Sí. Es una tontería volver a casa, me quedaré con mi madre.

- Me parece bien. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo; estaré en recepción, hoy me toca guardia.

-Gracias, Alan.

- La habitación de tu madre es la 205, tercera planta. – metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un lápiz y un papel, en el cual escribió el número de la habitación y la planta – Ten, por si se te olvida.

- Gracias. – doblo el papel por la mitad y se lo guardó en el pantalón- Bueno, ya te veré mañana- alzó una mano , la cual fue estrechada al instante por la de Alan- Adiós.

- Hasta mañana. Recuerda lo que te he dicho ¿vale?

- Sí…- _"Pesado."._

_- _Tu más.

- Pero qué carajo…

-Seguro que estabas pensado hasta hace nada que era un pesado. –esperando una afirmación se cruzó de brazos, paciente como nadie.

- … - _"¿Pero este tío es adivino o qué pasa?"._

- Estoy esperaaando.

- Que sí, que sí. Buenas noches.- y sin pensarlo entró dentro del ascensor mientras escuchaba como se iba alejando la sonora y característica risa de Alan.- A ver… tercera planta…

Un pequeño temblor se apoderó del ascensor durante toda la subida hasta llegar al final a la tercera planta. En silenció salió del ascensor y sacó del bolsillo derecho del pantalón el papel que le había dado Alan hacía un rato.

- Habitación 205…

Lentamente empezó a avanzar por el pasillo observando el número asignado de cada puerta. Al cabo de poco tiempo se encontraba delante de la habitación dónde estaba ingresada su madre.

- Bueno, Someoka… allá vamos… - con un inaudible suspiro giró el pomo de la puerta y entró sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

Su madre se encontraba dormida en la cama, iluminada por una débil pero de cálido color. Llevaba puesto el típico camisón, su ropa estaba doblada cuidadosamente en el sofá de al lado de la cama.

- Supongo que aquí será dónde dormiré… - guardó la ropa en la bolsa de viaje y se sentó lentamente, reposando los brazos y la cabeza en el respaldo superior del sofá.- _" Ufff, vaya dia… esta noche lo de mi madre, esta mañana lo de Handa… ¡Handa!"_ Se incorporó en el sofá sobresaltado.- Debería llamarle para decirle que mañana no iré al instituto, suerte que me dio su número de móvil.

Abrió su teléfono y para su sorpresa ya eran las tres menos cinco de la mañana. "_No voy a llamarlo ahora, es demasiado tarde"- _desilusionado cerró el móvil, tenía ganas de volver a hablar con el alegre Handa- _"Ya le llamaré mañana por la mañana"._

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y se quedó sentado en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, en silencio, con los párpados cerrados…

_-"¡Joder! ¡Qué susto!" _– su móvil vibraba sin parar en su bolsillo, como si intentara salir de su prisión – Quién será ahora… No-no puede ser.

Incrédulo no dejaba de mirar la pantallita del móvil parpadear, enseñando constantemente el nombre del que estaba llamando. Como un saco de nervios contestó a la llamada.

- ¿Sí?- intentaba a la desesperada que NO se le notará lo nervioso que estaba en su voz.

- ¡¿Cómo que sí? ¡¿Se puede saber dónde estás?

- Y-yo…

- Te noto nervioso… ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Dónde estás?

_- "Mierda, lo ha notado"_ Estoy… estoy en el hospital, Handa.- no podía creerse que lo estuviera llamando a esas horas de la noche.

- ¡¿En el hospital? ¡¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Espérame , que ahora voy para allá! – y sin comerlo ni beberlo colgó.

- ¿Y dónde espera que vaya a estas horas?- durante unos segundos se quedó en silencio observando el móvil- Espera… _"¡¿Ha dicho que va a venir?"_

Como por puro instinto se dirigió sin hacer ruido hacia la puerta, la abrió y la cerró con suavidad, a partir de ahí corrió como un loco, con las zapatillas en la mano ya que descalzo no hacía ruido, y llegó a la entrada del hospital jadeando sin parar.

- Lo que me imaginaba…

Delante suyo se encontraba Handa discutiendo con unas enfermeras, al parecer no le dejaban subir a dónde quería ir. De repente, Handa volteó la cabeza y vislumbró a Someoka, por lo cual empezó a señalarlo con el dedo de manera que las enfermeras no apartaban la mirada del pelirosa y el moreno. Resignado, Someoka empezó a avanzar hacía las cansadas enfermeras para explicarles la situación.

- De acuerdo, pero no podéis subir a la habitación. Si queréis hablar deberá ser en la cafetería.

- Muchas gracias, y perdonen las molestias. –los dos se sentían tremendamente avergonzados.

Las enfermeras se fueron satisfechas mientras Someoka y Handa no pudieron evitar cruzar las miradas y sonreír a la vez.

Ya en la cafetería, con un par de tazas grandes llenas de chocolate negro fundido, se aclararon las cosas, Someoka le contó todo lo ocurrido al confundido Handa.

- Aja, entiendo... ¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre?

- Bien, las pruebas que le han realizado han dado buenos resultados, mañana le darán el alta.

- Me alegro.- con ansia sorbió una buena porción de chocolate caliente - La verdad es que me tenías preocupado al no encontrarte en casa.

- Ahora que lo dices… ¿A qué habías ido a mi casa?- dejó de beber chocolate pues le intrigaba el porqué de la inesperada visita de Handa a su casa.

- Pues…- de su bolsillo sacó una pulsera entrelazada de piel- Hoy cuando nos hemos despedido se te ha caído, esto. Cuando me di cuenta ya te habías ido.

Sin decir nada Someoka recoge con rapidez la pulsera de las manos de Handa. Se la queda mirando con devoción y la comprime con fuerza en su puño como si no quisiera soltarla jamás. Ante esta escena, Handa se queda en blanco hasta que por fin Someoka se da cuenta de lo irracional de aquella situación.

-Perdona, Handa. Esta pulsera es muy importante para mí. Más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar. –con delicadeza se ata la pulsera en la muñeca derecha.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué es tan especial?- pregunta ya de nuevo en la realidad.

- Pues… me la regaló alguien hace mucho tiempo. Fue, es y será una persona muy importante en mi vida. – una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, la cual fue sustituida al poco rato por un fuerte sentimiento de añoranza- Por desgracia, desde aquel día no he vuelto a saber absolutamente nada de él.

- Qué pena. Aunque, esto me demuestra que me queda mucho por aprender de ti.- ¿Algún día me explicarás cómo os conocisteis? Debe de ser una persona muy especial para ser tan importante para ti.

- Sí, tienes razón, era muy especial. Un día de estos te lo explicaré, ahora será mejor que vuelvas a casa que es tarde.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto, mañana iré a visitarte después de las clases. ¿Te importa?

- No, para nada, puedes venir cuando quieras.

- Pues eso. –recoge su mochila y se acerca a Someoka posando su mano en el hombro del pelirosa – Mañana nos vemos, buenas noches Someoka.

- Hasta mañana, Handa. Buenas noches.

Y los dos se dirigieron en silencio hacia sus respectivos caminos, contentos de haber podido hablar, como dos grandes amigos que estaban empezando a ser.

Al día siguiente, como el enfermero había predicho dieron el alta a su madre. Alan se ofreció a llevarlos con la ambulancia a casa, no obstante, al principio, Touko, pues así se llama la madre de Someoka, se oponía drásticamente a tal proposición, pero al final tuvo que rendirse ante la insistencia por parte de Alan y Someoka.

Durante el viaje de vuelta, Someoka y Alan no pararon de hablar y reírse de estupideces y anécdotas contadas por Alan. Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a su casa y no tuvieron otro remedio que despedirse no antes sin prometerse mutuamente a volver a verse.

La mañana quedó ocupada rápidamente, pues Touko quería ir a comprar con Someoka alimentos de gran calidad, ya que esa misma noche quería celebrar haber sido dada de alta con su hijo. Sí, creéis bien, la relación entre Someoka y su madre había mejorado mucho a lo largo de los últimos años. Ahora, pues… ahora eran una familia… peculiar.

- Someoka-kun, cariño. Ven un momento. –gritaba Touko agitando el brazo como un loca.

- ¡Mamá! Quieres bajar la voz, por favor…

- Aixxx ¿Por qué? Tanta vergüenza te da que la gente vea lo mucho que nos queremos.- sin ápice de vergüenza guiñó con sensualidad a su propio hijo.

- No, mamá; quién me hace pasar vergüenza eres tú.

Pues lo dicho, su relación, o mejor dicho, su madre había cambiado mucho.

Someoka se encontraba en el salón hablando con su madre sobre lo que pasó anoche mientras ella estaba inconsciente, cuando alguien llamó al timbre de la entrada.

- Debe de ser Handa.

- Entonces, me iré a visitar a la vecina que hace mucho que no la veo. Iré por la puerta de atrás, así no me verán y estaréis más cómodos.

- Como quieras, ve con cuidado.- le da un beso a su madre en la frente ( sí, un beso) y se dirige tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

- Hasta luego, Someoka-kun. – con sigilo cierra la puerta trasera tras de sí.

Someoka, por otra parte, abre la puerta principal y se encuentra con un sonriente Handa.

- ¡Hola, Someoka! ¡Buenas tardes!

- Hola Handa. –la alegre personalidad de Handa le inundaba de felicidad solo con permanecer a su lado.- Pasa al salón ahora te traeré un zumo de naranja con hielo.

- Gracias, Someoka, pero…

- ¡Pero habrán de ser tres zumos de naranja con hielo, jeje!.- anunció una risueña voz.

Someoka no podía creérselo, de detrás de Handa habían aparecido un chico y una chica que le resultaban ciertamente familiares.

- Vosotros sois…- Someoka no salía de su estupefacción.

- ¡Endo Mamoru, capitán y portero del equipo de fútbol del Instituto Raimon! – sin preámbulos el enérgico capitán se acercó a Someoka agarrando con ambas manos la mano del pelirosa.- ¡Un placer conocerte, Someoka!

- Kino Aki, manager del equipo de fútbol, mucho gusto.- saludó la dulce Aki al lado de Handa.

-Pe-pe-pero- Someoka se había quedado en estado de poker face, mientras que Handa por su lado no podía parar de reír a carcajada limpia ante la divertida escena.

* * *

><p>¡SE ACABÓ! Como siempre si teneis algo que decirme o criticarme no dudéis en comentármelo.<p>

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

PD: Por cierto, hace poco escuché una canción de Inazuma Eleven go cantada por Endo y Someoka, de mayores imagino; se titula _Ano Ki no Shita ni Atsumarou. _¡Dios, la adoro! La voz de Someoka es tan grave y sensual...


	3. Chapter 3

HIIIIIIIIIIII!

Fuá, hace muchíiiiiiisimo que no subía un capítulo. Lo siento desde el fondo de mis entrañas, pero es que con la Selectividad encima, los deberes y la poca o nula inspiración e imaginación, no me ayudaban en nada yyyy... lo sé, he de subir el quinto y segundo capítulo de_ ¿Amistad o amor? y Reencuentro_ _fortuito. _Haré lo que pueda. ¡OS LO JURO!

Bueno, sin más dilación el capítulo y ¡muchas gracias por leerme!

* * *

><p>Endo, Aki y Handa observaban con auténtico asombro el enorme comedor al cual Someoka los había invitado a acomodarse.<p>

La luz entraba a su placer en la habitación, atravesando las cuatro enormes ventanas que la rodeaban, proporcionándole una luz cálida y natural. En el centro, habían dispuestos dos sofás de apariencia muy cómoda revestidos de una tela azul marino, mientras que en sus costados descansaban dos cojines grandes y blandos de color amarillo pastel. Entre medio de estos, los separaba una mesa larga y sencilla, teñida de marrón café, adornada con un pequeño jarrón alargado repleto de jazmines blancos. Pero lo que realmente impresionaba del comedor era su extrema sencillez. Salvo los muebles del centro, no se apreciaba a la vista ningún objeto más en la habitación, excepto el suelo de parquet caoba y las paredes blancas ajenas a toda señal de suciedad.

- **¡Uooooooo! Es-es ¡es inmenso!** –alucinaba Endo con la boca abierta.

- ¿En serio? - Someoka miraba extrañado la inesperada reacción de sus compañeros. Aunque por otra parte, él llevaba toda una vida viendo el mismo comedor, así que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a su simplicidad.

- Tienes un comedor precioso, Someoka. – elogió Aki mientras acariciaba suavemente los pétalos de los jazmines.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices… - por primera vez observó con mayor detenimiento el comedor de su casa. Por mucho que lo mirara, no tenía nada de diferente y espectacular en comparación con otros comedores. Estaba claro que él y el buen gusto no estaban en el mismo bando.- Bueeeno… cambiando de tema, ¿os apetece picar algo?

Handa y Endo levantaron la mano casi al unísono mientras Aki los miraba de reojo, suspirando resignada ante el poco tacto de sus compañeros.

- **¡Sí, señor!** Estooo... queríamos decir **¡sí, por favor!**

- Si no te supone ningún problema…

- Tranquila, no es ninguna molestia. Iros sentando, ahora vuelvo. – dicho esto se alejó hacia la cocina y regresó al poco rato con un generoso surtido de galletas y zumo de naranja 100% natural -. Espero que os guste.

- ¡Qué aprove-!

-** ¡Eh! ¡Un momento!** - Endo y Handa quedaron estáticos a pocos centímetros de las galletas. Aki se había puesto muy seria de repente-. Antes que nada, deberíamos hablar con Someoka, ¿no creéis?

- Ahora que lo dices… Aún no me habéis explicado qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí. Si no me equivoco, ayer quedé únicamente con Handa.

- Tienes toda la razón. El caso es que esta mañana, Handa nos ha dicho que ayer fuisteis a adscribiros al club de fútbol. – aclaró Aki.

- Pero coincidió justo cuando nosotros estábamos en la reunión que os especifiqué en la carta. – siguió Endo impaciente por degustar sus preciadas galletas.

- Por eso en el recreo han venido a hablar conmigo y me han pedido si podían acompañarme hasta tu casa. El resto, ya lo sabes.

- Ya, pero hay algo que no entiendo. Mañana tenía pensado ir al instituto, así que nos hubiéramos visto allí igualmente, ¿para qué tanta prisa?

- Bueno, acerca de eso… ¡queríamos conocer de antemano a los nuevos jugadores del Raimon! –justificó Endo con un tono de voz totalmente distinto, el mero hecho de hablar de fútbol le producía una gran felicidad.

- Endo no ha parado durante todo el día de repetirme que quería venir a verte. –añadió Handa encogiendo los hombros divertido.

- Espera, ¿eso quiere decir qué ya pertenecemos al equipo? –preguntó Someoka sorprendido.

- ¡Por supuesto! – reafirmó Endo apoyando las manos en sus hombros.- ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Tenéis el honor de ser los primeros en incorporarse al equipo de fútbol!

-** ¡¿Quéee?!** – Someoka y Handa se miraron incrédulos.- ¿Me estás diciendo que solo somos nosotros tres y Aki en el equipo?

- Sí. ¿Por?

- **¡¿Por?!** –Someoka no podía comprender la actitud tan relajada de su ahora capitán.

- ¿Cómo esperas que juguemos un partido si ni siquiera podemos considerarnos como tal?- ahora era Handa el que no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

- Chicos, chicos. Tranquilizaros. –Aki tendió un zumo de naranja a cada uno-. Hasta hace poco no éramos más que Endo y yo en el club, ahora ya somos cuatro. ¿Veis? Lo mismo ocurrirá con el resto de jugadores. Poco a poco se irán incorporando sin darnos cuenta.

- Sí... supongo que tienes razón.

- ¡Claro qué la tengo! ¡Por eso soy la gerente! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

- …

- **¡Ejem!** _*sonrojo*_ A lo que íbamos. ¿Queréis entrar en el equipo o NO?

- ¡No lo dudes!

- ¡Muy bien! Pues solo tenéis que rellenar estos papeles y seréis oficialmente jugadores del Raimon. Sentaros, por favor. – Aki entregó a cada uno un folleto con el emblema del Instituto Raimon estampado en el centro.

- ¡¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo, Someoka?! – Handa no podía creérselo, estaba a una sola firma de formar parte del Raimon.

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo estoy viendo!

- ¡Firmemos a la vez Someoka!

- ¡Vale! ¡Cuándo diga ya! ¡Uno…dos…tres…**YA**! –la tinta de sus bolígrafos se adhería rápidamente en los folletos, dejando a su paso la firma que los proclamaría, por fin, jugadores de fútbol del Instituto Raimon.

Al despegar los bolígrafos del papel se abrió paso un silencio inesperado, ayudando a Handa y a Someoka a asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-**¡ Somos jugadores de fútbol! –** Handa y Someoka se levantaron a la vez emocionados. El primero no dudó ni un segundo en chocar los cinco con su ahora compañero de equipo, pero sin querer Someoka no reaccionó a tiempo y la mano de Handa acabó precipitando en la mejilla del moreno.

- ¡AHHHHHH! _"¡La he cagado, LA HE CAGADO!"_ – Handa se escondió detrás del sofá, seguido de Endo y Aki, que se limitaron a taparse los oídos esperando a que ocurriera la inevitable catástrofe.

-Ja… ja, jajaja… **¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

Para su sorpresa, Someoka comenzó a reírse en lugar de gritar de dolor y destruir todo lo que encontrase a su paso. Los tres se miraron a la vez aliviados, no podían creérselo.

- So-someoka, ¿estás bien?

-**¡JAJAJAJAJA!** ¡Tranquilo, estoy tan feliz que no puedo ni cabrearme! **¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

- Eh… - asombrado por la justificación de su amigo, miró a Endo y a Aki que no paraban de reírse y le hacían señas para que hiciera lo mismo, para su bienestar físico era mejor no meter más leña al fuego.- Cl-claro, jajaja…** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

* * *

><p>- ¡Lo que más me gusta en el mundo son las bolas de arroz y el fútbol! ¡Pero por encima de todo el<strong> FÚTBOL<strong>!

Los cuatro iban caminando en línea por la calle. Eran casi las siete de la tarde, así que habían decidido salir a dar una vuelta y hablar un rato para acercarse un poco más los unos a los otros; puesto que eran parte de un mismo equipo lo mejor que podían hacer era unir sus lazos de amistad, contándose sus particularidades y características.

- ¡Jejeje! De eso no nos cabe duda ¿verdad chicos?

- Je, en absoluto. Pero… la pasión con la que vives el fútbol… no es habitual, hay… algo más… ¿me equivoco? - tras el último comentario de Someoka, Handa y Aki miraron fijamente a Endo impacientes por escuchar su respuesta, la cuál, tras un instante de meditación, no se hizo esperar.

- Veréis… mi abuelo, aunque os parezca mentira, de joven era conocido como portero y capitán del mítico e inigualable Inazuma Eleven, y no solo eso, más tarde, pasó a ser el entrenador de dicho equipo. Juntos, él y los once jugadores que estaban a su cargo, eran denominados como el mejor equipo del país, y no eran únicamente rumores, ¡realmente eran los mejores! Pero no bastaba con la aprobación de la afición, aún quedaba un objetivo por cumplir: ganar la final del Torneo Fútbol Frontier, ¡así serían proclamados oficialmente como los verdaderos campeones! Pero el día del partido, el autocar que debía trasladarlos al campo dónde se disputaría la final, sufrió un repentino accidente durante el viaje de ida, por lo que naturalmente no se disputó el partido, y el equipo contrario se clasificó como el legítimo vencedor, la Royal Academy.

- **¡¿QUÉEEE?!**

- ¿Pero, qué te ocurre Handa? – preguntó asustada Aki ante la inesperada interrupción.

- ¡¿Te refieres a la célebre** Royal Academy**?!

- La misma.

- ¡Qué fuerte! –Handa no salía de su asombro, por suerte un oportuno codazo de Aki lo devolvió a la normalidad -. ¡Ahhh! ¡Eso duele…!- se giró para fulminar con la mirada a Aki, pero esta lo observaba con tal inhumanidad que no tuvo más remedio que tragarse el orgullo y pedirle perdón mientras Someoka le daba palmadas en la espalda para consolarlo.- Eh, esto, perdona Endo… ya pu-puedes seguir.

- Ya me gustaría, ya. Pero, no me acuerdo por donde iba… ¡Jejejeje!

- Nos acabas de explicar que la Royal Academy ganó la final del torneo.

-¡Ah, sí! Gracias Aki. Como os estaba contando, como podéis esperar el Inazuma Eleven cayó en una profunda depresión. Mi abuelo fue el único que intentó levantarles el ánimo, por todos los medios posibles, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Poco a poco, los jugadores fueron abandonando el equipo, no se veían con coraje ni fuerzas para continuar,se auto-convencían de que habían fallado y avergonzado a su afición. Ante la difícil situación, mi abuelo acabó dimitiendo como entrenador, dando comienzo a la leyenda conocida hoy en día como el Inazuma Eleven.

- ¿Y qué fue de tu abuelo?

- Desapareció a los pocos días, y hoy en día seguimos sin saber su paradero.

- Puf, estooo… perdona, no era mi intención…

- Tranquilo, lo pasado… pasado está.

- …

- Y por eso… ¡por eso volviste a fundar el equipo de fútbol, para ganar el torneo Fútbol Frontier y así poder cumplir el sueño de tu abuelo ¿no?!

- ¡Correcto!

Someoka, Aki y Handa se miraron entre ellos y asintieron convencidos a la vez.

- Endo.

- ¿Sí, Someoka?

- Quiero que sepas que no estás solo en esto. Ahora somos amigos, y como tal haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte a cumplir tu propósito.

- Te apoyaremos en todo lo que haga falta.

- Siempre.

Algo le decía que no estaban mintiendo, la sinceridad que transmitían sus ojos era incuestionable. Endo extendió los brazos hacia los lados y les sonrió con su simpática y característica sonrisa, que hizo que los tres se acercaran rápidamente a su capitán y formaran una piña.

- Chicos, agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo. No sabéis hasta que punto.

- Podemos llegar a hacernos una idea, Endo-kun.

- Lo sé, Aki. Por eso sé que puedo confiar en vosotros y tener el suficiente valor como para prometer nuestra victoria en el torneo Fútbol Frontier.

- No hay que ni dudarlo. – añadió Handa seguro de sí mismo.

- Cueste lo que cueste. – remarcó Someoka abrazando aún más a sus compañeros.

- Y juntos. – finalizó Aki emocionada.

Endo observó uno a uno a sus amigos, orgulloso de tenerlos a su lado.

- Decidido. ¡Este año, ganaremos el torneo, sí o sí!

- **¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

Esa promesa marcaría sus vidas para siempre, estaban predestinados a llevarlo a cabo como equipo, sin vacilar ante el equipo rival, sin desfallecer ante las adversidades, juntos, sin pensar en nada más que en el fútbol.

O eso creía Someoka. Pronto su vida daría un giro de lo más inesperado.

- Bueno, a partir de aquí ya no puedo acompañaros. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- ¡Hasta mañana! – Endo, Aki y Handa comenzaron a alejarse mientras Someoka los observaba en silencio en medio de la calle. Ya se iba a dar media vuelta cuando de repente, pudo vislumbrar como sus amigos se habían girado hacia él y lo despedían efusivamente con la mano. Someoka correspondió y alzó la mano como señal de despedida. Nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría el momento en que se despediría de sus amigos, repito, de sus **¡AMIGOS!** Ahora formaban parte de su vida, y se esforzaría al máximo con tal de hacerles felices y poder permanecer a su lado.

Cuando su vista ya no alcanzaba a distinguir sus siluetas dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a paso ligero. Su madre seguramente tendría los nervios a flor de piel; llevaba dos horas recibiendo llamadas perdidas de su madre y no había contestado a ninguna.

- Someokaaaaa…

Una alejada voz, extrañamente familiar, lo llamó por detrás. Someoka se giró por completo, veía a alguien correr hacía a él a gran velocidad, pero no podía reconocer quién era.

- "_Creo…, creo que es Handa. Debe haber olvidado algo_".

La silueta cada vez estaba más cerca, por lo que su vista empezó a distinguir el color de la ropa y del pelo. No llevaba el uniforme del Raimon, así que no podía ser ni Handa ni Endo. Pero por la complexión del cuerpo pudo deducir que era un chico. ¿Quién sería entonces? A parte de a ellos dos y a Aki, Someoka no conocía a nadie más del instituto.

- ¡Someokaaaa! – esta vez el desconocido gritó aún más eufórico que antes. De pronto, se ajustó una especie de prenda en el cuello y aceleró, si aún era posible, su ya de por sí increíble velocidad.

- Un momento… - a Someoka le pareció distinguir un posible color rosado en el pelo en punta del chaval. -. Espera… ese pelo, y esa bufanda… no, ¡no puede ser!

Al fin, el misterioso chico consiguió alcanzar a Someoka, pero llevaba tal velocidad que no consiguió frenar a tiempo y acabó colisionando contra este. La fuerza del impactó hizo perder el equilibrio a los dos, por lo que se desplomaron estrepitosamente al suelo.

- Ahhh…. Mi - cabeza….- Someoka intentó incorporarse, pero al levantar la cabeza chocó contra algo. - ¡¿Pero qué narices?! –abrió los ojos para poder ver que le impedía levantarse y se topo de bruces con la cara de un chico que le era demasiado familiar. "_No puede ser, ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE SEA **ÉL!**_". El solo pensar que sus sospechas fueran acertadas le provocó un enorme sonrojo al percibir lo próximos que estaban sus cuerpos y caras.-** ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

El potente vozarrón de Someoka hizo que el pobre chaval recobrara el conocimiento de inmediato.

- ¡Ahhhh, calla por favor! Mi cabeza…. –el joven se separó poco a poco de Someoka, hecho que no ayudo mucho al embrollo mental de este, puesto que el chico seguía sentado en su regazo mirándolo, ahora sí, fijamente a los ojos.

_- "Esas cejas, los ojos gris platino, el pelo en punta y rosado, la bufanda blanca, esa confiada sonrisa, sin duda es…_".- ¡**¿ATSUYA?!**

**-** **¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!** ¡Veo que al fin me has reconocido Someoka!

* * *

><p>¡UOOOOOOOOO! ¡Vaya final! <strong>¡Sale Atsuya! ¡Wiiiiiiiii! <strong>Estoooo... XD

¿Qué os ha parecido? Cualquier pregunta, ya sabéis, no seáis tímidos y preguntad lo QUÉ QUERAIS, os contestaré con mucho gusto. ^^

¿Reviews? Se agradecen muchíssimo y las cr´ticas igual, puesto que me ayudan a superarme y a aprender de los errores. ( ahora no os pongáis o ponerme a parir XD)

Bueno, os veo en el próximo capítulo, y muchíiiisimas gracias a los followers, a los favoritos y a todos los que me léeis. ¡Hacéis que todo esto sea posible!

**I LOVE YOU! JANA!**


End file.
